1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of being connected to a computer.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been known as an image processing apparatus of this type an apparatus such as a scanner, a printer or the like which is used as a peripheral apparatus of the computer by being connected to the computer. Further, it has recently been known that, by connecting a digital copy machine to the computer, the scanner and the printer of the digital copy machine are used as peripheral apparatuses of the computer. In this case, the digital copy machine can be used to copy an original image and further can act as the peripheral apparatus of the computer.
The peripheral apparatus functions to operate based on an instruction from the computer. That is, after placing an original on an original support plate, the scanner starts to read the original on the basis of the instruction from the computer, and then read image data is transferred to the computer. Further, when an operator selects a desired file and operates to instruct printing, the printer prints out the image data sent from the computer.
However, in such a system construction co-operated with the computer, the peripheral apparatus can merely act only as a slave apparatus which operates based on the instruction from the computer. Therefore, if there is no instruction from the computer, the peripheral apparatus cannot transfer the read image data to the computer or print the file stored in the computer.
For example, in case of utilizing the scanner, conventionally, an operator sets the original on the scanner, starts the scanner by operating the computer, and then removes the original from the scanner after reading terminates. At that time, there was a problem that, if the scanner is placed far from the computer, the operator must move many times between the scanner and the computer.
Further, for example, in case of utilizing the printer, conventionally, if the operator intends to print the file stored in the computer when he stands nearby the printer, he must go to the computer to operate the file selection, the print instruction or the like, and again returns to the printer to obtain an output document. That is, there was a problem that the operator cannot obtain a desired printed document although he stands nearby the printer.